At First Sight
by mssekishi
Summary: Written for a prompt - first kiss; unexpected for Kise, over @kurobasuanonmeme on Tumblr.


A/N: Written for a prompt (first kiss; unexpected for Kise) over kurobasuanonmeme on tumblr. It's been a while since I've wrote something and this isn't proof read, so forgive my mistakes.

.

.

.

Love at **first **sight.

Ha. It **never** happens.

It **only exists** in fairy tales.

I'm **sure** of that.

—was what he used to think.

.

Kise Ryōta is not one who believes in love at first sight. Nothing fascinates him for long; he picks up skills from others easily after all — with his extraordinary ability of perception. Kise is easily bored; he hasn't faced anything or met anyone that can grasp his attention for long until that one fateful day.

His belief is unexpectedly, rendered invalid—

.

"_Ah, sorry about that," A deep voice came about behind his back. _

_Kise picked up the basketball which hit him at his feet and turned to meet the owner of the voice. He was surprised to see someone taller than him – he was pretty tall himself._

"_Oh, aren't you that popular guy, __Kise __Ryōta?" The teenager asked, reaching out his right hand to receive the pass from Kise._

"…" _Kise cocked his head to this side; eyeing the fairly dark skinned male as he adjusted the sling of his bag on his shoulder. "..Yeah? And who are you?"_

"_I'm Aomine Daiki, second year, from the basketball team!" Aomine replied with a bright smile. "Well! I better get going; I'm in the midst of training after all. I'll see you around!" Kise watched Aomine dribble the ball as he made his way back to the indoor courts, leaving squeaking noises from his training shoes in the corridor._

"_Basketball team huh," Kise said under his breath. "I've never tried that out. I heard our school team is pretty strong, maybe…" Tucking his left hand in the pocket of his pants, he headed towards the courts with a bored look. '...This will hold my attention for a—!'_

_Kise stared at the match before him with wide eyes, lips parting as he saw how the game is played by Aomine. '..Amazing! Can I imitate his plays – no, I doubt I can. Damn it I want to play! It'll take time but I want to play with him!'_

_Taking in a deep breath, Kise slide opened the door further and entered the gym. With a questioning look, Aomine dabbed his perspiration at his mouth with his jersey and asked, "You need something?"_

_Like a child who just saw a wonderful treat, Kise stepped forward towards Aomine and gushed, "H-Hey! Can I join the basketball team?"_

_._

—Since then, Kise learns that on contrary to his belief, claiming that love at first sight never happens was a lie, because seeing Aomine Daiki, the ace of the Generation of Miracles play basketball for the first time by curiosity made Kise fell in love with both the sport and player since his second year in Teikou.

After joining the club for a week, Kise starts playing one-on-one matches with Aomine after practices. Never in his life has Kise been attracted to something _or someone _forso much or so long_. _Even if he knows that no matter how hard he practices, he just could not imitate Aomine simply like how he has done in the past. The blond pushes himself to do better each time Aomine performs a new play or points out something he shouldn't have done. He wants to learn as much as he can; he wants to be on the first string – to be able to play with him and the rest of the team in competitions.

In mere six months, Kise's first spring with the second string of the basketball team passed and he has successfully made into the first string, becoming a regular starter of Teikou's basketball team. Even though he made it on the regular team, clinching the national championship title second time in a row for Teikou, Kise continues to play one-on-one matches with the ace of their team after training; he never gives up opportunities to spend time alone with him.

.

"Uwah! I'm beat!" Kise gushes as he flops onto the floor and lies down. He shuts his tired eyes from the glaring lights hanging from the high ceilings and grins, "As expected, Aominecchi is just so cool!"

"Idiot," Aomine says, nudging his foot against Kise's calf muscle. "Get your lazy ass up and do some stretches before you get aches tomorrow."

"Ah its fine, I'll do them later shortly~"

A short silence before Aomine drops to the floor beside his friend and starts, "Hey."

"Mm?" Kise answers without looking at him.

"You…" Aomine pauses, leaning over his friend with furrowed brows. "…really think so?"

"About?"

"…Me being cool."

"Ahahaha of course! Aominecchi you're—" Kise opened his eyes to see his friend closing in. Heart thumping against his chest; he stares at the face looming above him with widened eyes as he parts his lips to question what he is doing. "—Ao…"

Aomine simply shakes his head and stops him from speaking with a half whisper of his own, "I know" before leaning down, closing the distance between their lips. Kise freezes for a moment; he couldn't be more surprised – the fact that Aomine is kissing him or the fact that Aomine _knows._ A warm flush creeps onto his cheeks and he is sure that his ears are turning red as well. 'A-Am I that obvious? My feelings for Aominecchi, that is.'

Not knowing where his hands should be, he kept his right on his chest and caressed the other's cheek with his left. He slid his eyes shut, leaving the control of the kiss to Aomine. Kise is familiar with being pursued, but for something like this to happen – it's the first. He is not sure if he is doing it right, even if he has seen how people kissed. This sort of thing comes with practice and it's not something he could stare at others and imitate. He is a quick learner like always, though – he mimics how Aomine is kissing him with shy licks and tentative nibbles at his bottom lip and senses him smiling into the kiss.

Aomine pulls away with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he hovered above him. "Gosh, you're really red—"

"—Shut up. You're the cause of it!" Kise retorts, sitting up immediately as he covers his mouth with the back of his hand. He hasn't been this embarrassed before in his life.

"_Huh_? Am I wrong then?" Aomine narrows his eyes and flicks a finger at Kise's forehead.

"Ow! Yes – I mean no!" Kise touches his slightly moist lips, willing himself to stop blushing at his confession. "But…how? Why?"

"Satsuki," He answers simply, sounding a little bored as he reaches out to brush Kise's fringe aside from his face. He looks at him quietly before he admits, "And because…you fascinate me. You, your potential, your strength…"

Kise's eyes softened at what Aomine said and drop his hand to his lap. "You…fascinate me too."

"I know."

"…You made me love basketball."

"I know."

"…You're incredible."

"…I know."

"I…love you."

"…I know, idiot."

"I'll get better at my plays; I'll beat you someday."

Aomine's lips curve into a smirk, happy that Kise sees him as a goal and will carry on pushing himself to meet it. "I'm not patient enough – don't make me wait for long."

"I know, idiot." Kise repeats Aomine's words, a smile gracing his chiseled features. He swears to himself that he'll beat him one day in the near future; promises to himself that he'll never give up basketball because that is what connects both Aomine and him and renders his belief invalid.

.

.

.

Owari.


End file.
